Mia's real parentage
by Phillipe363
Summary: In Arrow Mia is an Olicty child but what if that's not the case? What if Oliver is her father but her mother is actually someone else? How is this going to impact Mia? What's really going on here? Find out.


**Hey guys**

**So, this is born out of a plot bunny of "What if Mia Smoak was not actually Oliver and Felicity's kid" so this idea was born from that.**

**Naturally, my muse decided to not leave me alone until I wrote out this idea so here, we go.**

**Let's get to the story instead of me talking.**

* * *

One room rundown apartment in 2040

Mia Queen is watching Felicity get up from one of the chairs and head to the door. While she did manage to forgive the woman, who raised her just now for lying to her for years about Felicity being involved in vigilante work in secret and let go of her hatred of vigilantes there is still one thing, they haven't discussed. One thing Mia knows there another secret and one she wants answers to.

"I know the truth that you're not my real mother and I would like to know why you never told me" Mia says running a hand through her long blonde hair.

Felicity stops moving before slowly turning around to face the young woman with a look of dread on her face.

"No lies this time? No denying my mother is actually Sara Lance?" Mia asks harshly.

"There would be no point. Yes, you are Oliver and Sara's daughter, the reason why I never mentioned it is cause frankly, I was selfish. I wanted you to be my child and I had plans on telling you I just never got around to it" Felicity replies while sitting down in a nearby chair.

"I figured as such. What happened to my parents?" Mia asks curiously.

"Your dad and I divorced following sending William away, just from we were not a healthy couple. We spent years living with this fantasy version of each other in our heads and ignoring reality" Felicity says bitterly.

"What happened next?" Mia replies.

"Your mother Sara Lance came back from her time traveling missions as leader of the Legends group. She wanted to return home to Star City, to your father. Laurel may have been the reason Oliver got through those five years of hell, but Sara was the only woman he ever truly loved in a way he never did with anyone else" Felicity says, "And the same was true of Sara towards your father."

"How come I never met either of them?" Mia wonders.

"Because after Sara gave birth to you in secret, both your parents died in the Crisis event of 2019. Your father made a deal the year earlier to save Barry and Kara's lives. So, in exchange the monitor wanted his or, so your father was initially led to believe. Only that cape wearing lying jerk really wanted two lives in exchange for Barry and Kara's" Felicity says old anger and hurt seeping in.

"My parents both died to save The Flash and Supergirl's lives?" Mia replies while processing this information.

"Your parents saved not just Flash and Supergirl but the entire multiverse or rather what was left of it" Felicity says.

Nodding "They really were heroes" Mia replies in understanding and pride in being their daughter.

"Yes. Sadly, I didn't always see it that way given I viewed your father as a serial killer for years and was jealous of your mother for obvious reasons, especially back when that whole Tockman thing went down" Felicity says, rambling on a bit.

"What changed? How did you end up with me?" Mia asks.

"I left Star City for a time to get myself back in order and ended up returning right when the crisis went down. Because I was already in hiding anyway, they had asked me to take care of you" Felicity replies.

Nodding "Thank you for telling me" Mia says honestly.

"How exactly did you even find out Sara was your mother?" Felicity inquires.

"Before I left you the note, I did some roaming around the house and found a picture you kept of my parents holding me. I could tell from the picture Sara was my real mom" Mia explains.

"You kept using my last name as a cover for interacting around William, Dinah, Zoey, and the others?" Felicity wonders, though it's more of a statement.

Giving a light nod "Yes" Mia replies.

"So, what now?" Felicity asks.

After thinking for a moment "This city still needs help and I'm done running from who I am, from who my parents were. Vigilantes have always been hated during one time or another, what's going out there is nothing new" Mia says.

"So, you're really in for helping us save Star City and stop Eden Corps, Blackstar?" Felicity asks.

"Blackstar was who I was in cage fights while I was hating vigilantes, you and myself. I'm not a Smoak, I'm my parent's daughter and it's time I stopped running from that legacy" Mia explains.

"Are you saying you're really going to" Felicity begins only to never get finished.

"I'm Mia Queen and the Green Arrow" Mia replies full of conviction.

* * *

Twenty-One years ago, during 2019 in Oliver's apartment

Noticing the late morning sunlight coming in through the main living room window Oliver enters to see Sara is on the couch in deep thought.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asks in concern then after a moment of quietness "Sara?"

"I'm fine Ollie… it's just the other day I was feeling unwell" Sara says.

"Are you sick? Do I need to call Caitlin? Some magic or alien disease?" Oliver asks in concern while walking over to her.

"No Ollie it's nothing like that. I would almost prefer it if it was, it's just… I'm pregnant" Sara replies a mix of emotions.

"Oh," Oliver says in realization while sitting down next to her.

"And I know this what neither of us had planned. With William leaving since he couldn't handle the life, our identities being public, and I'm not even sure if I can be a good mother. I know your probably upset" Sara says nervously.

Turning to look at Sara with taking both her hands "Listen Sara I'm not upset at you or even having another child. I'm glad to get to be a father again and yes our lives are dangerous, but we will figure this out, okay?" Oliver replies warmly and happily.

"Okay" Sara says with relief and needing his reassurance.

"And don't you ever say you're going to be a bad mother, you're not and won't be. You won't be your mother who cares more about herself then her family either" Oliver says.

"I ran away from Star City ever since learning about Laurel's death when I should have stayed, ran away on the rare times I've come back for some alien or Nazi's invasion. I left to the League after everything all those years ago. I'm just like her" Sara replies afraid and guilt-filled.

"No, you're not. You came back Sara, you came back to Star City and to me. That proves you're not your mother. I understand it's scary and I've dealt with the same thing myself given my lack of good parents, but I will be here with you the entire time" Oliver says.

"I know and thank you" Sara replies feeling reassured as the doubt fades.

"Your welcome" Oliver says.

Meeting his gaze "I love you Ollie" Sara replies, a light smile.

"I love you Sara" Oliver says grinning.

Leaning into each other they kiss briefly before separating and sitting there in happiness and contentment while Sara snuggles into Oliver's arms.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that and leave a review to let me know what you think.**

**In the recent Elseworld's crossover when the monitor showed up and made that deal with Oliver, it's safe to say it was in exchange for Oliver's life.**

**So, I just expanded it to include Sara in this version of the Crisis events as well.**

**Given Arrow is going to end next year in season 8 where I have the feeling they will close out with Oliver's death.**

**Also, I'm glad the show will be ending, just from story wise, they have been running on empty these past few seasons and I don't want them to milk it as they did for Smallville or Supernatural.**

**From what I gather on the show, Mia can easily fit for being Oliver and Sara's daughter from how she acts, even appearance wise, so that's another reason I had this idea.**

**So not really anything more to add.**

**Until next time**


End file.
